Kyro Xenon
Kyro Xenon is an 18 year-old teenager who is a Trainee at WORLD. His mentor is Zero Xepher and his ability is to 'phase'. He carries a Yellow Sapphire handgun. Appearence Kyro has bluish-blackish hair that is spiked, the points of his hair angling backward to give him a windswept look. He has curious black eyes and often wears a simple black t-shirt with white shorts, and accompanying black Converse high-tops. He has a skinny build, and with his pale skin, looks rather unhealthy, regardless of all the work he does to keep fit. He stands at 6 feet, one inch. Personality He's a bit of a loner-personally, he finds the company of other human beings slightly awkward. The reason why is because he has (really) no social skills whatsoever. Kyro can't make good friends because of this; thus, he avoids being in public and tends to simply stay in his room and play on his computer. Often, since he doesn't enjoy going out much, he'll stay inside his room for hours and not eat-after everyone, or at least everyone is in bed, he'll go out for a stroll and grab a snack or two. Kyro is a quiet but clever person; he likes to play tricks on people occasionally walking through a wall and surprising who ever it was on the other side. Thanks to all his time on the computer though, Kyro has a very bright intellect from researching things and a very big curiosity for things he doesn't understand. However, he changes throughout the story by becoming more social with those around him and taking strolls throughout the WORLD Home Base. His enthusiasm increases and he gets out a lot more, often heading toward the WORLD Training Center to work out and keep fit. He begins to regret moments where he had to ability to make a difference but did not take it. He cares much for those around him and will protect them at any cost. History 'other world'.]] Kyro had a very quiet life on a farm-since he lived out in the country, he didn't meet that many people (thus, no social skills). Also, because of the work to be done around the farm everyday, Kyro became extremely fit and lean. His father, who knew how to fight, taught Kyro how to defend himself and decapitate an attacker. He excelled in this and his father thought about sending him off to WORLD-a teenager like him needed to get out more. Thinking that he would be doing his son some good, he sent Kyro off to WORLD, giving him the Yellow Sapphire handgun as a good-bye present. Kyro did well on the entrance exam-simply phasing through any obstacles and making quick judgments on the intellectual tests. Naturally, he passed and has now become the student of Zero Xepher. His first mission was through the 'other world' of Mirage Being Organization, which promptly succeeded. It is unknown as of yet if he is to be promoted for his help in the mission. His next mission was after the capture of Marynessa Gardaalne, who was being kept prisoner of the Mirage Being Organization. Kyro played a rather big role at having to rescue Marynessa, using his unique ability to phase through the security of MBO and safely rescue Marynessa. He returned back to WORLD safely and will be staying at Home Base for the next mission. Just as his mentor was told to go on another mission to capture Yurok Godslayer, Zero chose not to and the pair headed off to Kyro's home, a farm. They have taken a break and it is not known if they will return. Skills and Abilities Kyro is a athletic, quick, lean boy, which enables him to perform almost anything if he practiced at it. He's strong-willed and determined to see things through, regardless of how tired he may be. Power: Kyro can loosen his molecules or tighten them; for example, he could loosen his molecular structure so he can walk through walls or have anything solid pass right through him. If he tightens his molecules, he can become rock-hard and more or less a very powerful wall. Anything he touches can change its molecular structure too as he does. Kyro can 'hold' his phasing or hardening ability for hours but finds it difficult to switch between the two constantly. Flexibility: Kyro's build is much like a gymnast's, thanks to all his work at the farm. He can do flips and turns and jumps with ease while also performing complicated movements with his Yellow Sapphire handgun. He enjoys jumping and doing flips around an obstacle course, which gives him the feel of an enthusiastic monkey, which he finds humorous and comical. Strength: Also, thanks to his work at the farm, Kyro is quite able-bodied and strong. He barely has to input any force on any light object and puts in an averge amount of work when lifting heavier things than him. He keeps up his strength by working out at the Training Center of WORLD. However, lifting anything extremely serious can cause him to wipe out. Speed: Kyro is quick and swift (from trying to catch animals on the farm). He moves deftly and thinks reflexively, doing twists and turns and sprints when required. He can run for an hour straight, but can also jog for a few hours. The longest time he can sprint is seven minutes-any longer and he drops out from exhaustion.